The Truth about Ferb Fletcher
The raw, uncut story of 'The Truth About Ferb Fletcher! '(Dear Disneygirl94, I'm borrowing Emily Kinney if you don't mind). What You Think You Know (Intro) "Ferb lived with his Dad back in Britain a few years back. They moved to America, where Ferb's Dad married Linda Flynn." That's the story you THINK you know. But you want to know the real ''story. Here it is: Chapter 1: The Birth of Ferb 'Tall started back in the days of old. 1998, I believe. Madam Fletcher was going to have a baby. And Madam Fletcher's mother was the Queen of England. The Queen was extremely pleased that she would finally be a grandmother. Why, it was she who introduced her daughter to Lawrence Fletcher - and they got married and were about to bare a baby. See, Lawrence's Dad was one of the knights who protected the Queen from foreign enemies. Once the Queen found out he had a handsome son named Lawrence - she immediately wanted them to meet. Now the time had come. Madam Fletcher was in the birth room, as Lawrence waited outside. "Dwaah! Dwaah!", Madam Fletcher yelled from inside. "This... is... so... in the tense!", she cried. Then a loud pop was heard. Lawrence rushed into the room. There in the hands of Madam Fletcher, lay a new-born baby with strands of green hair, a big nose, and a sealed mouth. "Aw, is he not so cute?", Madam asked. "Yes. Yes he is", Lawrence stated, admiring his son. "Of course, there is still the matter of naming the child", the doctor said. "Oh yes. That too. Let's see. He has green hair. Which reminds me of herbs. That's it! We'll call him Herb!", Lawrence decided. "Herb Fletcher? That's sounds quite foolish don't you think, Lawrence?', Madam asked. "Foolish? Herb? Why don't we just make a combination of the two? Hoolish", Lawrence said, sarcastically. "Or Ferb", the doctor suggested. "Ferb Fletcher. Has a nice ring to it", Madam said. And so it was decided. The new heir to the throne was named Ferb Fletcher. Chapter 2: Royal School / Meeting Emily The next few years, Prince Ferb grew up from a baby to a toddler. He went to the smartest schools in the country, but seemed most particulary interested in construction. So Madam and Lawrence enrolled him in Kindergarten classes about building. This explains a lot of things. Ferb's compassion for construction grew to an impressive level. The royal palace thought the Prince had a gift. So they treated him like a special boy. Not like a normmal kid. "Hello there Young Master", the maid said as she woke up Ferb. Ferb had a slight case of language-itis, so he could not talk much. "Hi" he simply said. "We'd better get you ready for school", the maid said. "Yes. Yes you should", Ferb said. So Ferb dressed in his Prince robe and took a limo to the private school. "Hello class. And Prince Ferb", the teacher welcomed. "Charmed", Ferb replied. "Today, we're gonna learn how to build a rollercoaster", the teacher said. ''She only does this for me. She doesn't care about the other students ''Ferb thought. ''Everyone treats me like a King. I just want to be treated like a normal kid. ''"Your Majesty", the teacher called. "Huh?", Ferb snapped back to reality. "When building a rollercoaster, what do you need along with a blowtorch", the teacher asked. Ferb thought of the most randomest thing that popped into his mind. "Peanut butter?", Ferb answered. The teacher looked at her book. "Why yes. Yes it is", she said. Ferb sighed. At recess, Ferb walked outside. "Hey look! It's Fat Ferb!", a group of mean kids laughed at Ferb. "Hey! I'm gonna be king oneday", Ferb said. "Yeah. And I'll be a Shakespearean actor. Ha ha", the mean boy laughed. Ferb marched off. "Grr...", he growled at the boys as he walked forward. Ferb bumped into a girl. They both landed in the sandbox. "Oh my. I'm so sor--", the girl began. The two looked at each other. "Uh... hi", Ferb said. "Hi... I mean. Hello, Your Majesty", the girl said. Ferb helped her up. "You can call me Ferb", Ferb said. "Ok then ''Ferb. My name is Emily Kinney. Nice to meet you", the girl said. Ferb nodded. "Well... see you around", Emily said and she turned around to talk to her friends. Ferb sighed. Chapter 3: Inviting Emily Ferb took the limo home to the castle where the staff welcomed him. "Hello Your Majesty", they all welcomed him. "Hi", Ferb replied on schedule. He walked over to his room and laid down on his bed. Lawrence came in. "Hey there Ferb. Nice day at school I hope", he said. "Yeah. I met this girl named Emily', Ferb said. "Really?", Lawrence asked. "What's she like?" "She has pretty yellow hair", Ferb described. "I see. Would you like to invite her to dinner?", Lawrence asked. Ferb jumped up. "You can do that?", Ferb asked. "Ferb son, you can do anything you want when you're a prince", Lawrence said. Ferb didn't like that. He never asked to be a prince. It just... happened. All Ferb wanted was to be a normal boy. But just imagine the chances of that happening... Before long, it was dinner and Emily was sitting right next to Ferb. "I must say. It is a pleasure to be in the presence of the royal family", Emily's mom said. "Well it was all Ferb's idea", the Queen said. Ferb blushed. After the meal, Ferb walked up to his room and Emily followed. "Wow. This is a cool room", Emily said. "Hm. I guess it is", Ferb said. "I bet you're so happy to be a Prince huh?", Emily asked. Now was Ferb's chance. "Not really", he said. "I've always wanted to be a normal kid. Royalty is just too much glamour", Ferb admitted. "Huh. I guess royalty isn't all its cracked up to be", Emily said. "It's nice to have someone understand me", Ferb said. He and Emily looked at each other. Chapter 4: Appointing of the Prince Just then, Lawrence bursted in out of nowhere. "Ferb! Emily! Come quick! The Queen has collapsed!", he blurted. "What?!", Ferb and Emily shouted. The three rushed outside where the Queen was being taken away by an ambulance. "Oh no", Ferb said. "There goes your Grandma, Ferb", Emily said. Ferb couldn't help but giggle. "This isn't funny Ferb. The Queen could die", Lawrence lamented. "I didn't think the situation was funny, I just ---." "Shut up, Ferb. We have to wait and see if she's alright", Lawrence said. "There's a guy who cares about his mother-in-law", Emily whispered to Ferb. The next week, the royal family visited the Queen in the hospital. "Mom, what the heck happened?", Madam Fletcher asked. "It's just one of those old lady things. I may not have much time to live", she said. "Mom, don't say that", Lawrence said. "I'm not your mother", the Queen said. "Your his mother in law", Ferb said. "Shut up, Ferb. This is an adult matter", Madam Fletcher said. Ferb left the room. Outside, Emily was waiting for Ferb. "So how's Gramma going?", Emily asked. "She might not make it", Ferb said. "Who's gonna take her place?", Emily asked. Ferb shrugged. "This is getting intense", Emily said. Lawrence opened the door. "Ferb, can you come in please", he called. Emily gave Ferb a thumbs up. Ferb walked inside. Madam Fletcher spoke up first. "Listen Ferb. The Queen may not make it out of the hospital alive", she said. "So we need you to take her place", Lawrence said. Ferb gasped. Could this be true? King Ferb? He liked the sound of that. "But before that happens, we have you anoint you", one of the butlers said. "The ceremony will take place tomorrow", a maid said. Emily bursted into the room. "Oh my gosh! Ferb, King of England! That is so totally awesome!", Emily cheered. "Ms. Kinney, this does not concern you", Madam Fletcher said. "Aw keep your dress on. I have to be here with my best friend", Emily said. A minute later she was kicked out of the hospital. "Fine suit yourself. See you tomorrow, Ferb!", Emily called. Ferb gulped. It seemed that by the time he was finished gulping, it was tomorrow. Chapter 5: Attacked Ferb was dressed in a King's robe with his hair curled. Ugh. I feel like such a dork ''Ferb thought. "Come on son. Your crown awaits", Lawrence called. Ferb walked onto the red carpet. Trumpets started playing. "Presenting Prince Ferb Fletcher!", the squire shouted. Everyone clapped. Ferb couldn't help but smile and wave at his adoring fans. Madam Fletcher pinched Ferb. Ferb twitched. "Who are you, Jay Leno? Act like a king", she commanded. ''Why don't you act like a Queen instead of bossing people around Ferb thought. "Will the Prince step forward?", the Queen asked. Ferb walked up to the Queen. "I know anoint thee, Ferb Fletcher, King of Bri--." Suddenly, a group of masked men came crashing through the windows and started firing machine guns! "What the HECK?!", the Queen yelled. Ferb ducked behind the throne. "'Tis I. Santego. I've come to take over Britain", the villain said. "You'll never take over Britain", Lawrence yelled. "Over my dead body!", Madam Fletcher yelled. "Fine then", Santego and he tossed a grenade at Madam. It blew up in her face and she fell down. "NO!", Lawrence yelled. Fire sprout up from the ground. "You shall all bow down before me!", Santego yelled. This was not what Ferb was worried about. Ferb was worried about Emily. He spotted her being choked by one of the minions. Ferb sprang into action. He jumped through the air and kicked the minion in his jaw. Ferb grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her over to the exit. "Ferb!", Lawrence called. He looked at his dead wife... then at Ferb. He ran after the little boy. Lawrence escaped the castle as it exploded behind him. A squirt of blood flew out from the upper window and landed on him. "Dak!", Lawrence yelled and he tripped over a rock and landed on the ground. Ferb turned around and noticed his unconscious Dad. "Emily! We have to help my Dad!", Ferb called. He and Emily carried Lawrence over to a chariot. "Let's get out of here!", Emily yelled. The two friends (and an unconscious adult) rode away from the castle on a new set of wheels. Chapter 6: Escape The chariot rolled on until it keep to a steep road. "Why's the road so thin?", Emily asked. "And why does it end over there?", Ferb asked. Before they knew it, they were driving off a cliff! "Daaah!", Ferb and Emily asked. "It's been nice knowin' ya Ferb!", Emily shouted as she hugged him. "It's not over yet!", Ferb shouted. He took a hairdryer and a piece of rope and made a grappling hook out of it. "So building class paid off after all", Emily said. A hook shot out of the grappling hook and tied to the edge of the cliff. "Take my hand Emily!", Ferb yelled. "Now what's all this then?", Lawrence said as he woke up. "Oh son of a ---!", he yelled. Emily, who was hanging onto Ferb's hand, held onto Lawrence's foot. The chariot tumbled down.... down.... down.... CRASH! "Wow", Lawrence said. Ferb pulled everyone up. Emily kissed Ferb on the cheek. "That was a very brave thing you did Ferb. You saved our lives", Emily said. "Well... I, uh...", Ferb stammared. "Don't be so modest, son. You're a hero", Lawrence said. "All things aside, what do we do now?", Ferb asked. Everything was silent for a moment. "I've got an idea", Lawrence said. The three survivors walked over to a big building. "What's this?", Emily asked. "This, Emily, is...", Lawrence began. He opened the door. "... the Royalty Relocation Program." Inside were a whole bunch of scientists and computers, and there was a big screen in the center of it all. "Should Ferb have any problems, we can send him here to relocate somewhere else", Lawrence said. "So we'll be safe?", Emily asked. "Well, Ferb and I anyway", Lawrence said. "What? What about me?", Emily asked. "You'll have you stay hidden here", Lawrence said. "But... the gang and... what about Ferb? He needs a friend", Emily said. "Frankly, any place away from those freaks is fine with me", Ferb stated. "So it's decided", Lawrence concluded. Chapter 7: Royalty Relocation Program Ferb, Lawrence, and Emily walked up to a guy who looked like the head of it all. Lawrence tapped his shoulder. "Um... hello there." The guy turned around. "Huh? Oh you! You're the Queen's son-in-law. What are you doing here?", the guy asked. "The palace was just attacked. We need somewhere to hide", Lawrence explained. "It was? Oh dear. They might come looking here for you. We must relocate you immediately! FYI, the name's Wheezer. Joe Wheezer", the guy named Joe said. "(snicker) Joe Wheezer", Emily muttered. "So you're makin' fun of my name, eh? Who are you anyway? You're not royalty", Joe asked. "She's MY best friend, Joe", Ferb said. "Oh! She is?! Eh heh. Sorry about the inconvenunce, Prince Ferb", Joe said. "Come this way." The three heroes followed Joe throughout the laboratory. "As you can see, the Royalty Relocation Program specializies in saving various kings, queens, princes, and princesses from murderous maniacs by having them live in other places. Usually far away from home", Joe explained. "Are you sure? I mean, I've spent my entire life and I couldn't bear to--", Lawrence started. "Who cares about you? It's the Prince that's the concern!", Joe yelled. "OK. OK. Yeesh", Lawrence said. "So... Emily has to stay here?", Ferb asked. "I guess so. It might be years before we see each other again, Ferb", Emily said. "Well then I'll be counting the days", Ferb said with a smile. Emily smiled back. Suddenly, some random guy in a black cloak came out of nowhere and put Emily in a headlock! "What the--?! Let go of her you BEAST!", Ferb yelled. Ferb would've punched the guy if Joe didn't stop him. "They're just taking Emily away. She doesn't have a right to be here", Joe explained. "But....", Ferb studdered. Emily was pulled away, never to be seen again. However, Ferb could've sworn he saw her mouth the words "See you later." Ferb and Lawrence walked up to a gigantic screen. "What's this for?", Lawrence asked. "To pinpoint the exact correct location you should go". Joe said. He pulled out a piece of Ferb's hair. "Ow! What's wrong with you?", Ferb asked. Joe put the hair on a disk and pressed a button. The disk went into the computer's hard drive and a loading bar appeared on the screen. "This should determine where you go", Joe said. "Here it is. Prince Ferb shall be transported to--." Chapter 8: Plane Panic! "--New York City?", Joe said, confused. "That's too obvious. We must take you to the last place anyone would ever look." "Which is where?", Lawrence asked. "Danville!", Joe said. "Which Danville?", Lawrence asked. "That's the beauty of it! There are so many Danvilles, no one would know where to look", Joe said. "Oh gee, look at the time. We must get some sleep", Lawrence said, looking at his watch. "In light of all the disasters that accured today, I'm not sleepy", Ferb said. "Don't worry. There's a hotel next door where you can stay at. I'll get you a flight to Danville and you should be able to leave by tomorrow morning", Joe said. "Thanks", Lawrence replied. Ferb and Lawrence were taken to the ''Britain Bed and Breakfast Hotel ''were they stayed for the night. As Ferb was about to step into bed, he asked "Dad, do you think the palace will be all right?" "I dunno, Son. But we'll never know", Lawrence said. "But this is our home. And it's in danger. We can't just run away", Ferb said. "Ferb... (sigh). Sometimes in life, to save ourselves, we have to give up the thing we want most." "Really? 'Cause to me, it seems like you're being a coward." "Ferb, I... I just need you to bare with me. When the time comes, we'll do the right thing. You understand?", Lawrence asked. "Yes", Ferb nodded. But he didn't. The next morning, they left for the airport. Lawrence waved at Joe and hopped into the plane with Ferb. Joe walked back to the Royalty Relocation Headquarters. "Another royal family saved", Joe muttered to himself. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he was pulled into a closet. "What the heck--?!", Joe started. A masked man pulled out a knife and held it to Joe's neck. "Where's Ferb?", the man asked. "Ferb? Whatda--? I know nobody by that name", Joe lied. The masked man pinned Joe against the wall. "Stop lying! Where is he?!", the man yelled. "At the Royalty Relocation Program, we believe in secre---." The man strangled Joe. "You don't wanna make me mad", the man said. Joe had no choice. He had to do it. Ferb and Lawrence were sitting in first class, seats titled, soda can in hand. "Ah, this is the life. Isn't it, Ferb?", Lawrence asked. Ferb shrugged. "Nothing could go wrong", Lawrence said. Suddenly, a missle hit the plane and one half of it exploded. "Daaah!", Lawrence yelled. He held onto the edge of the plane. "Dad!", Ferb yelled. He rushed to help his Dad. Then, Santego came flying through the air and slashed Ferb with a sword! Ferb landed on the floor. Santego breathed in through his nostrils. "Most assuredly Prince Ferb, you forgot ''my ''good-bye", he said and he pulled out a gun at Ferb. "Good-bye." Ferb jumped up and kicked the gun out of Santego's hand. "Duh--" Ferb punched Santego in the jaw! Santego flew through the air and fell off the plane into the dark chasms below. "Yeah!", Ferb cheered. "Son, look out!", Lawrence yelled. Ferb turned around. The plane was about to hit an iceberg! Ferb jumped off the plane as it crashed into the 'berg and exploded! Ferb fell into the dark chasms below. Chapter 9: Dark Chasms and Pirate Ships Ferb fell... and fell... and fell... and, ah, forget it....... SPLASH! "Glub", went Ferb. He rushed to the surface. "Gasp!", he took a long breath of air. Apparently, he was in the middle of the ocean. He didn't know what to do. Just then, the plane (on fire) came tumbling down in the water with a CRASH! The uproar caused a wave that stood 1000 ft above Ferb. "Dwaaah!", Ferb yelled. SPLOOOSH! Ferb was hit full force by a gigantic wave and sent tumbling down once again. When he got to the surface, bits of plane swirled around him. "Ugh", Ferb groaned. Out of nowhere, something came falling out of the sky. When Ferb looked closely, he found that it was his Dad! SPLASH, went Lawrence. "Dad, you okay?", Ferb asked as he brought his Dad up to the surface. "Just peachy, Son. But I'm afraid we've nowhere to go", Lawrence said, "But that doesn't matter as long as we're together." Ferb and Lawrence hugged. Out of nowhere, a bomb soared through the air and landed next to Lawrence. "A bomb!", he yelled. BOOM! Ferb and Lawrence were sent flying through the air and landed on a wooden floor. They were on a pirate ship! The Captain stepped to Ferb. "Who must yar be?", Captain asked. "I'm Ferb Fletcher, nice to make your aquaintance", Ferb held out his hand. "Uh...", Captain said as he held his hook hand. "If yer don't want a nasty cut, I suggest we skip the formalities", the Captain said. "Anyways, welcome to me ship: the Danville Demon!" "Danville? That's quite convenient. That's where we're going", Lawrence said. Captain aimed his hook at Lawrence. "Who might yer be, tresspasser?", Captain asked. "I'm his father!", Lawrence said, pointing to Ferb. "Lies, is all! We don't take kindly to strangers. You'll have ta walk the plank!", Captain yelled. Lawrence gasped. "You can't make me--", Lawrence started. "Too late! Yer already on the plank", Captain said. "What--?" Lawrence looked down. He stood above the cold waters on a thin piece of wood. Ferb tried to save his dad but the pirates chained him to a pole. "Dad!", Ferb called. The Captain pushed Lawrence. "Noooooo!", Lawrence echoed as he tumbled into the ocean. Ferb wouldn't stand for this. He took the chains, tied it around the Captain's throat and choked him! "Gak! Help, me mateys!", Captain begged. The pirates just stood there. "Well, whatcha waitin' fer?! Aak!", Captain asked. One of the pirates shrugged. Ferb let the Captain go. He - he being the Captain - gasped for air. Ferb ran to the side of the ship and used the chain to catch Lawrence. The chain caught Lawrence's foot and Ferb pulled him up. But it was not over yet. The pirates all had guns and swords pointed at Father and Son. "Don't mess wit dee pirates, lad. We're a bloodthirsty bunch", the Captain threatened. Ferb had an idea. He aimed a cannon at the pirates and fired! BOOM! With the pirates temporarily knocked out, Ferb and Lawrence climbed into the cannon and shot themselves into the air. "Consarn it!", the Captain said. "Well, you could have---" "Shut up fool, I'm angry!" Chapter 10: Danville Ferb and Lawrence soared above Danville. "Wow. This is a nice city", Lawrence said. "Yes. Yes, it is", Ferb replied. Suddenly, Ferb & Lawrence started descending. Then they were falling.. falling... FALLING! "Wah! We're gonna crash!", Lawrence yelled. Ferb quickly took off his shoe and used the shoelace as a lasso. He then threw the shoelace-lasso so it would get caught on a pole. When it did, Ferb & his Dad swung through the air. However, the shoelace broke and Ferb & Lawrence were sent flying through the air again! They crashed into a building and shards of glass went flying everywhere! "Dak!", yelled innocient patrons. Ferb & Lawrence landed on the floor as glass fell around them. "What the heck?", the Boss asked. "How did this happen?! And why the windows broken and the desks turned upside down? And.. why are there two random people ''dead ''on the floor?!!" "I don't think they're dead, Boss", the doctor said, "They might be very much alive." "I don't care! Get 'em out of here and get back to work!", the Boss commanded. Ferb & Lawrence were dumped in a trash can. Ferb was the first of the duo to come to. "Huh? Wha-where are we?", Ferb asked. "We seem to be in a trash can", Lawrence observed. "Ew", Ferb replied. The two got out of the rubble. "Well, we best go look for a place to stay. Preferably an apartment", Lawrence said. "How about there?", Ferb asked, pointing to the Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. apartment. Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Agent P bust threw the door into Doofenshmirtz's room. "Aw, Perry the Platypus. It seems like you've come at the absolutely perfect time", Doof said, "That is, the perfect time to be IMPRISONED!" Doof pressed a button on a remote and a trap fell on Perry. "Ha ha! Now Perry the Platypus, behold my newest creation: Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc", Doof announced. Perry gave a confused look. "See, there are lots of evil scientists who just can't get a break. So I've made a company for all villains to join together and help me take over the Tri-State Area! And at a low price too", Doof explained, "But the only bad thing is that no one's joined yet. But surely someone has to to show up in a matter of ---" DING DONG! "Ooh. Maybe someone's gonna join the association", Doof said as he walked over to the door. Chapter 11: The Flynns Cast Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher Emma Watson as Emily Kinney Richard O'Brien as Lawrence Fletcher Malcolm McDowell as Santego TBA as Madam Fletcher Julie Andrews as The Queen TBA as Joe Wheezer Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn Caroline Rhea as Linda Flynn Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn Dan Povenmire as Heinz Doofenshmirtz Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus Geoffrey Rush as The Captain